


Aftermath

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: Victorious
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Victorious Eight are on the run from LA, hoping to find other survivors and maybe even a safe town where they may survive.  Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For eight hours straight now, Beck had been driving through this nothingness in fuck-knows-where. Andre was snoring in the passenger seat, and Robbie, Cat, and Tori were passed out in the blanket-covered trunk of the jeep. Trina was taking up the entire back seat, tapping on her radio in hopes of picking up some sort of transmission.

And Jade? She was sitting on the center console, staring blankly out the front windshield at the emptiness in front of her.

"Where the heck are we?" Trina moaned, sitting upright and trying to look around her companions.

"Nobody fucking knows," Jade spat, glaring at the oldest girl. She spun back forward violently when a hot hand squeezed her thigh, relaxing only when she saw that it belonged to Beck.

"Jade, please calm down." His hands were completely different than they used to be: tanner, rougher, more calloused. They used to be so soft and perfect. She was just happy that his face still looked young and that he kept up on shaving.

In retaliation, Jade pushed the hand away, but he placed it right back atop, playing with her fingers using his thumb.

"I miss the privacy of your RV," Jade grumbled and let her head fall against the head rest.

Behind her, Trina laughed. "I miss people."

"Nobody asked you!" Jade hollered. "You should just be thankful we didn't dump you when we could!"

"Jade, that's offensive," Trina's eyes flew wide. "I'm offended."

A simple grunt escaped Jade's lips. "Good."

With a huff, the brunette returned to messing with the radio.

"Trina, you might as well give up on that," Beck sighed. "There's nowhere within miles of here."

Jade groaned. "That's good though, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well," Jade continued, "I vote we stop in one of these fields for a bit and take a food and pee break. Nothing can creep up on us here."

Beck nodded. "Good idea."

He pulled the car over into the grass, climbing out and taking a breath of fresh air while the remainder of his crew woke up.

Jade joined him in the grass, pushing him up against a nearby tree and patting him down almost sexually.

She ran her hands along his chest and sides and down to his hips, which she patted around almost delicately before suddenly freezing.

"Beckett, where are your sidearms?"

"Fuck," he muttered, "I left it in the car."

"Well go get it," Jade growled. "I'm not losing you to those...those... _things_."

A soft smile played at the edges of Beck's mouth and he leaned down, capturing his girlfriend's lips in his own. "If I go get my protection, can we have some fun?"

Jade shook her head. "Get your gun, but holster the other one until we find a base where we get our own room."

Beck chuckled. "Deal."

From another part of the clearing, Robbie called over, holding a can above his head. "Peaches, guys! Lunch!"

The half-Indian boy slung an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "Let's just go eat. You're up to drive next shift."

"Oh yeah?" she cocked her eyebrow. "Well I'm finding us a fucking mansion for tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Jade had taken over driving, Beck took the passenger seat and attempted to find their location on a map. Trina passed out in the trunk where an equally unconscious Andre was hugging Cat, who still hadn't said anything since this fiasco began. Tori and Robbie now sat in the back seat playing war with a tattered deck of cards.

"Jade," Beck looked up from the map, "how long since we've last seen civilization?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Four hundred miles, give or take. We've been headed mostly north, slightly east. Passed Elko about five hours ago." She stuck out her fair hand. "Give me the map."

"Jade, you're driving."

"I don't care. Do you want shelter tonight or not?"

"Well of course I do, but--"

"Then give me the damn map!"

The boy rolled his eyes but handed his girlfriend the paper. "Are we shooting to get anywhere in particular?"

She shook her head, trailing her fingers along the map from Los Angeles to somewhere near Reno, where they spent last night. From there, she traced north and west along the roads they had taken.

"We're near Soda Springs, Idaho right now. Let's find shelter near Rock Springs, Wyoming. We'll get gas, ammo, food, whatever. They're apt to have a Walmart."

The blue-eyed girl shoved the paper back toward her boyfriend. He smirked over at her. "Does 'whatever' include sheathing for my weapon?"

Jade's eyes flew wide. "Beck, behave. There are other people in the car."

Tori's lean face appeared between the couple. "It's not like we don't hear you holding this conversation. I'm so glad it's only been two days of running so far. You're like freaking rabbits."

"Why are we running, anyway?" Robbie asked from his seat. "The pandemic is behind us. Besides, we're armed. Why not set up camp and stay for a few days?"

Groaning, Jade pulled over to the side of the high way and turned around. "Because I'm not risking losing anyone else. Half of Los Angeles died before we left. It's anarchy back there. Cat hasn't spoken since we left home. We've lost everyone. Think about it."

"Jade, are you getting soft?" Tori looked up and met the other girl's eyes, searching her blues for the emotion she seeked.

"No, Vega, I'm getting wiser. We need each other to survive. I'm taking it upon myself to ensure all of our safeties. May I keep driving now? I'd like to make good time." Without another word, she spun to face out the windshield and they started off down the road again.

Tori didn't say a word, choosing to simply stare blankly at the red-and-black plaid shirt the blue-eyed girl wore that once belonged to Beck.

In the back, Cat had awakened without opening her eyes. She had listened to Jade's entire speech and the way she had dwelled on not losing anyone else.

The redhead's lip trembled, but she remained silent, curled up in Andre's strong arms. The boys were always so good to her, but she missed her brother, too. Unfortunately, he was gone.

Remembering her brother, Cat began to cry. A single tear slipped down her cheek and came to rest on Andre's jacket and she wiped it up, careful not to wake him. Now thoroughly upset, Cat clawed through her memory for something happy to hold onto and nuzzled closer against Andre, drifting off again.

~

Three hours later, the jeep pulled into town in Rock Springs, Wyoming. Most of the town was empty, surprisingly, but a group of teenagers about their age sat outside on a curb.

"Hey," Beck whisper-shouted out the window. "Anywhere we can stay?"

"Fuck off," the kids hollered back. "All's taken. Get gas and get lost."

Jade sped off to the gas station, where she filled the tank and the empty spare before taking a back road away from town until they arrived at a completely vacated stone farmhouse. She parked in the driveway and everybody piled out.

"They must have evacuated," Robbie concluded, placing his right hand on the hilt of his gun anyway.

Andre nodded. "We hope. Jade, why don't you, Beck, Tori and I go check it out. Robbie, Trina, and Cat can keep an eye on the car. Remember, quiet if possible." He grabbed a wooden bat from the trunk and held it at the ready.

Jade drew her machete and tossed Beck the metal bat from the driver's side.

Together, the three strongest fighters, with Tori in tow carrying a crowbar, crept into the ajar front door. Beck and Andre split up to cover the first floor, so the girls headed upstairs to check there.

They split up upon reaching the top of the steps, completely bypassing the attic for the time being. Jade headed to check out the master bedroom while Tori checked the smaller ones.

The brown-eyed girl stuck her head into one room, sighing when she saw it decorated for a young girl. In the next room to the left, a blood splatter shot up along the far wall, but otherwise the room was empty and decorated for a boy, adorned with a set of bunk beds. The bathroom was completely empty with no running water.

Finally, Tori reached the final room at the end of the hallway. The door was shut, so she jiggled the nob, finding it unlocked. Carefully, she opened it and glanced across the room to find nothing except a few blood smears across the wall.

"Huh," she muttered. "Strange to shut an empty room."

As she turned her head back, she came face to face with a wheezing, undead woman.

"Holy shit!" she shouted, bypassing her crowbar and settling for planting three bullets in the thing's head before it could bite.

Jade came running. "Fuck, Vega, you gave me a heart attack!" She looked at the dead thing on the ground before walking up beside it and using the machete to remove its head. Lifting the head, she looked at its sunken-in face and made a 'tsk' noise. "She was pretty. Poor lady."

Beck and Andre appeared in the doorway, panting. "Are you okay?"

Jade chuckled. "Tori made a friend. Almost her last friend ever." She lifted the head again. "Let's get this thing out back and bury it."

Andre grabbed the walker's body and drug it down the stairs while Beck jogged off to grab the shovel.

All seven teenagers stood in a circle around the backyard while they buried the woman. As they finished, Cat looked up with a pleading look in her eyes, which Robbie read fairly easily.

"Guys," he piped up, "I think Cat wants us to say a few kind words."

"How, Cat?" Jade questioned. "We don't know her."

"I'm sorry I shot you three times," Tori apologized to the grave, chuckling.

"I'm sorry you got bitten in the first place," Andre added.

Beck nodded. "I'm sorry that your family left you locked in your bedroom."

Jade chipped in. "This whole pandemic sucks. Nobody even knows how to work or how to stop it. It needs to end."

"Rest in peace, woman who tried to bite my sister," Trina finished for the group. They all walked back toward the house.

Beck looked back toward the group. "I call the master bedroom for tonight. Jade as my roommate."

Jade rolled her eyes. The rest of the group made assorted disgusted expressions, gestures, and noises. Beck just hoped the remainder of the house was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was missing for so long, here's some plotless Bade smut.

Beck and Jade entered the master bedroom, relieved to find it entirely abandoned except for an oh-so-tempting queen sized bed.

"It's been too long," Beck groaned, wrapping his arms around Jade's waist from behind and nibbling on the side of her neck.

"Oh, Beck."  Her long legs buckled at the knees and she fell back against her boyfriend's body.  He scooped her up and carried her over to the soft bed, where he tossed her down and crawled up above her body.

"Oh, Jade," he moaned and caressed her breasts through her top.  He left a trail of kisses from behind her ear down to where her cleavage disappeared behind red and black flannel and she merely shuddered below him.

"Beck, don't be a torment," Jade managed between gasps and moans.  "We haven't done anything since my brother..."  She trailed off.

Beck noticed her blue eyes shimmer as tears attempted to surface.  He stopped his movements dead in his tracks and kissed her nose.  "Let's not think about when everyone got sick.  Let's focus on now.  You," he placed a kiss on her left cheek, "and me," her right, "and nothing else in this world alive or otherwise."

Jade smiled slightly and pushed Beck off of her and onto his back.  "Sounds good to me."  Smirking devilishly, she climbed up to straddle her boyfriend's waist and pulled his belt from his pants.

"What are you up to?" he questioned with an eyebrow cocked.

She answered his question by using the belt to lash his hands together and pin them above his head while she unbuttoned and removed her top.

Beck moaned at the tempting sight of his girlfriend's bra-clad torso and bucked up against her core.

"Not so fast."  Jade ground down against him, making him falter and submit.  She proceeded to remove his shirt as far as she could with his arms tied together and then let go of his hands long enough to remove his pants.

Free, Beck made a move to grope his girlfriend even with his hands still tied together.

"Touch me," Jade warned before his hands could meet her skin, "and you're not getting any tonight."

He didn't have to be told twice.  Instead, he returned his hands to the pillow above his head and let his eyes trail along his girlfriend's body as she removed her clothing.

Once she finished, the blue-eyed teenager returned to her spot straddling her boyfriend.  His bare cock pressed against the wetness of her core but didn't enter her.

He shuddered, bucking upward slightly.

"Not yet."  Jade lifted herself off of him, causing a whimper to escape his lips.

"What do you want?" Beck begged.  "Why are you withholding this from me?"

"I like watching you squirm."  She leaned forward so her full breasts hung dangerously close to her boyfriend's face.

He leaned up and took her right nipple in his mouth, biting just hard enough for her to let out a quiet sound of lust.  "Who's the one squirming now?" the brown-eyed boy whispered against his girlfriend's tender flesh.

"Fuck you," she groaned as he leaned up and bit her neck slightly.

Beck laughed.  "Sounds good to me.  What position?"

Jade grinned.  "This one."  She dropped her core onto his hips, burying his length deep inside her.  Both teenagers emitted a sound of pleasure and they quickly found a rhythm that worked well for each.

As carnal needs overtook Beck, he began to fight his bonds again.  Jade froze mid-movement.  "No."

Deterred, Beck backed down.  He cooperated with Jade, reestablishing their pace quickly and enjoying the view of her breasts bouncing as she moved atop him.

"Jade," the boy whimpered after a while, "I'm close."

"Then finish," Jade groaned, rolling her hips against his as her own movements faltered.  She released his hands and threw the belt on the floor.

Immediately, his hands flew to her hips as he adjusted her angle so he hit exactly what he was after.  After a few thrusts, Jade gasped and moans began freely flowing from somewhere deep inside her.

Beck loved seeing her like this: so vulnerable and raw.  The romantic thoughts brought waves of lust through his body, but he fought off climax until Jade achieved her own.

Surely enough, her walls tightened around him and they released together, causing her body to fall to his, thoroughly exhausted.

Several minutes passed in complete silence before Beck spoke.  "Jade, we forgot a condom."

Jade shrugged with a yawn.  "Oh well.  If the world's ending, why not procreate?"

"The world's not ending," Beck whispered, a yawn creeping out from his own throat.  "You're still here in my arms.  It can't be all bad."

Despite herself, Jade snuggled her naked body closer to her boyfriend's. "Sap."

"You love me."  He pushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes and met her gaze.

A serene smile grew across her face.  "That I do."

Beck pulled the blankets up over himself and his girlfriend.  Cuddling quietly, they both drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't intend to make Jade pregnant, in case that bothers anyone. I just realized after finishing the scene that I neglected to give Beck a condom so I wrote in the mini-dialogue. I'll figure out how to write out the possibility of pregnancy later on. I have one idea, but I'm not certain. Meh.  
> xolys


	4. Chapter 4

Jade reawakened in the middle of the night to Cat's screaming. She threw the covers from her body and hurried to acquire her clothing before rushing out of the room.

"Cat, what happened?" The blue-eyed girl scanned the girly bedroom until she found her tiny friend huddled in a ball on the bed.

The redhead whimpered and rubbed her eyes, simply staring at her best friend.

"Oh, Cat," Jade sighed, walking over and pulling the girl into a hug. "Nightmares again?"

Cat nodded, sniveling.

Suddenly, Robbie appeared in the doorway with his gun drawn and wearing only pants. "What happened?" He blindly scanned the room since he wore no glasses until he found the two bodies in the corner. "Cat, behind you!"

"Shapiro, it's me," Jade groaned. "Shoot me and Beck will castrate you with a grapefruit spoon."

The curly-haired boy lowered his weapon and shielded his crotch with his hand. "Well, is Cat okay?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. More nightmares."

Robbie walked over and flopped down on the opposite side of Cat from Jade. "You know, Cat, I wish you would talk again. I miss your stories about..."

"Robbie!" Jade scolded.

"Oh," the boy sighed. "Sorry, Cat. I just wish you would talk to me." He stood and walked back to the door. "I'm going to go sleep now. Come get me if you need me."

He disappeared and Jade slowly pulled away from her friend, leaving her hands on the petite girl's shoulders. "Are you okay with me going back to Beck for the rest of the night?"

Cat shook her head slowly.

Jade bit her lip. "Do you want to come to Beck's and my room?"

She shook her head violently, sticking her tongue out and squeezing her eyes shut.

A smirk graced Jade's mouth before she made her next suggestion. "Would you rather us stay with you?"

The little redhead nodded.

Standing up, Jade released her friend from her grip. "Well let me go get Beck." The blue-eyed girl left the small bedroom, padding over to the other room and opening the door.

"Is Cat okay?" Beck asked, already pulling his boots onto his feet in preparation for a possible need to flee.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Nightmare. She wants us to spend the rest of the night in her room."

Beck shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Ok then. I guess we should bring everything." He picked up his sidearm and bat from the nightstand and followed his girlfriend back to the other room.

As soon as the two figures entered, Cat stood up and ran over to them, wrapping both in an embrace.

"Cat, let go," Jade commanded. "We'll sleep on the floor."

The petite girl shook her head, climbing back into the bed and lifting the covers on both sides of her.

With a sigh, Jade climbed into the bed on Cat's left and Beck on her right.

"Happy?" Beck asked, stroking the girl's hair. "We'll protect you."

Cat nodded and laid down, shutting her eyes.

Once the couple was certain that their friend was asleep, Beck leaned over to his girlfriend and placed a peck on her temple. "Good night, Jade."

Jade smirked. "G'nite, sap."

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "I know. I love you too."

~

Trina awakened with the sun in the morning, laying on a couch in the living room of the house she and her friends currently occupied. For a moment after opening her eyes, she didn't recognize where she was.

The walls were covered in a green wallpaper and the couch where she laid was a fancy brown upholstery. She looked around, finding photographs along one wall of a beautiful, young family: a handsome grey-eyed bald man, a gorgeous blonde woman with blue eyes, twin elementary-age golden haired boys with grey-blue eyes, and two pretty blonde girls of about twelve and nine with aqua blue gems for eyes.

Trina suddenly remembered where she was and looked over toward her sister, who laid on the other couch staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Tori," Trina sighed, rising from her seat and going to sit with the other Vega. "You're awake awfully early."

"I couldn't sleep." Tori sat up to make room for her sister. "Those pictures are haunting me. The woman I shot last night..." her voice trailed off.

Trina nodded silently and hugged the girl.

"She was a mother, Trina," Tori whimpered. "What happened to the father? The little girls? The boys?"

The curvy girl rubbed her eyes. "You know what? I bet they're headed for somewhere safe, just like us."

"I hope so. I just feel so guilty killing the mother of four young kids."

"Tori," Trina soothed, "she was gone long before we got here. She was no longer the person she used to be. She was a shell filled by the virus. There was no saving her."

"Yeah," the slim girl sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Now," Trina hugged Tori close. "We should see if there's anything to eat in this house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep up on this, but don't hold it against me if it gets to be a while between updates please!


End file.
